Spidermonkey (Earth-68)
This is the version of Spidermonkey that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp from Aranhaschimmia. Appearance Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Spidermonkey wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gets his Omniverse appearance. In Argit 10, he has his Omniverse appearance. His hair sticks up like Argit's hair. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Spidermonkey. Weaknesses Same as canon Spidermonkey. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances After DNAliens corrupted the Arachnichimp sample, John scans SimianSimian, making him the new DNA source. Appearances By John * Simian Says (John Smith 10) By Gwen * Knight's Temple * Trade Off (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Out of Luck * Traitor Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Fight (in Omni's head) * Leaf 12 * Corruption (John Smith 10) * Doctor in the House * Fitting In By John * Rematch * Dreams (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone * Darkness and Power (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times * Black Knight (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) (x2) * 100 Acre Wood Omniverse By John * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 (first re-appearance) By Bioids * Final Siege Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Spidermonkey first appeared as a summon for Agent Six. Summoned by Agent Six * Beast (JSXFF) * Liftoff Summoned by Vector * Down, Down, Down * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (materia destroyed) Dimension 10 (Ben 10) This is the version of Spidermonkey used by Ben in his home dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Incursion (John Smith 10) * Malware's Revenge (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Spidermonkey used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * End of the World Part 3 (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Spidermonkey's powers without transforming into it. * Little Red Headed Girl (x2) * Lost Family Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Spidermonkey appears as one of Argit's original aliens. * Argit 10 (x2) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Spidermonkey is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Samurai * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Resonate Spirit By John * Resonate Spirit (extra arms only) * The Spirit of Caring (extra arms and tail only) By Kairi * Hunt for the Looney Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Spidermonkey is an alien used by Teresa. * Twin Diaries Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Spidermonkey is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not directly used, he is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Spidermonkey was unlocked after scanning Simian. Ryder 10: Wanderer By 16 year Ryder * Collect This (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * How the Mighty Have Fallen * Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) By 18 year Ryder * Showdown (Ryder 10) By Skurd * Falling Through the Wormhole (tail only) * Time Broken (tail only) Spidermonkey (Chris 10) This is the version of Spidermonkey that appears in the dimension of Chris 10. He only appears in crossovers. Phantom Watch By Chris Otto * When Heroes Collide Part 1 Spidermonkey ( 15) This is the version of Spidermonkey that appears in 15's dimension. He only appears in crossovers. Ancient Times By http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/ * Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (goes Ultimate) See also * Spider Trout * Dark Spider Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Males Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Heroes Category:Arachnichimps Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10